Fei Wang
Perfil *'Nombre:' 페이 / Feithumb|300px *'Nombre Completo:' 王霏霏 / Wang Fei Fei *'Nombre Coreano:'' 왕페이/ Wang Pei *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de Abril de 1987. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Haiku, Hainan, China *'Estatura: 1.64 cm *'''Peso: 46 kg. *'Profesión:'Cantante, modelo, bailarina y actriz ocasional. *Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Grupo: Miss A ' *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment /AQ Entertainment Biografía Nació el 27 de abril de 1987 en Haikou, Hainan, China. Asiste al Instituto de Artes de Seul (SeoulArts), formalmente conocido como Seoul Art College, junto con Jia de miss A y Nana de After School . En china, Fei apareció en la televisión Zhejiang (浙江 电视台) Programa de audición "the more she dances the prettier she is "("越 跳越 美丽"). Era un miembro de la versión china de las Wonder Girls , JYP Sisters, sin embargo paso a ser parte despues de 3 años de entrenamiento, al grupo femenino surcoreano, "miss A" . Fei cuenta con una gran habilidad para la danza folk china y entre otros tipos de baile, al igual que posee una hermosa y fuerte voz. Es considerada una de las 4 celebridades chinas activas con mayor reconocimiento en Corea del Sur, junto a su compañera de grupo Jia , Victoria de f(x) y la modelo Wei Sun. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo ep. 15 *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Cameo ep. 16 Peliculas *Annyeong (Junto a miss A y 2PM ) Programas Tv *2013: Dancing with the Stars 3 (15/03/2013) *2013: Olive TV ¡Master chef Korea celebrity! (22/02/2013) *2013: ZTV Do You Remember (27/01/13 junto a miss A ) *2012: 100% Entertaiment (21/12/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Dream Team (09/12/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Sina interview (05/12/12 junto a miss A) *2012: Star King (01/12/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Immortal Song 2 (24/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: JJANG! (22/11/2012 junto a miss A) *2012: All The K-pop Ep 15 (16/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Arirang Showbiz Korea (15/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Fei y Jia) *2012: JK JK (12/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: All The K-pop Ep 14 (09/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: KBS Vitamin (07/11/12) *2012: Weekly Idol (04/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: 1000 Song Challenge (03 y 04/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Live Open Studio (01/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Gag Concert (28/10/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Guerilla Date (28/10/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Show Champion (entrevista junto a otros grupos) (22/10/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: MNet Wide Open Studio (18/10/12 junto a miss A) *2012: Strong Heart (09/10/12 junto a Suzy) *2012: Touch Korea Tour (junto a 2PM y miss A) *2012: Happy Camp (junto a Miss a 22-05-12) *2012: KPOP Star (junto a Miss a 22-04-12) *2012: @ Beatles Code 2 (junto a Min y Jia 22-03-12) *2012: Weekly Idol (junto a missA 21-03-12) *2012: SBS Kpop Star (junto a miss A 18-03-12) *2012: Our Sunday Night (junto a Min y Suzy 16-03-12 *2011-1012: SBS 1000 Song Challenge (04/09/11 y 01/04/12 junto a miss A) *2010: Bouquet (3 episodios) Programas de Radio *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12 junto a Miss A) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12 junto a Miss A) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12 junto a Miss A) *kim Shinyoung's hope song at Noon radio (23/10/2012 junto a Miss A) *Jung Night radio (22/10/2012 junto a Miss A) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira kiss the radio LIVE (15/10/2012 junto a Miss A) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12 junto a Miss A) *C2S Radio live talk (22/03/12 junto a 2PM y Miss A) *C2S Radio (22/03/12 junto a Miss A) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC Radio (06/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC Radio (01/03/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12 junto a Miss A) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11 junto a Miss A) *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 junto a Miss A ) Anuncios *Connie Colin (2013, línea de ropa) *Cathy Cat *COLOR LG con 2PM *Samsun China's Anycall *Edwin *LesMore *Free Style Football *Skin anniversary Korea Tourism Organization Videos Musicales *'This Christmas -' JYP Nation. *'My Color - '2PM *'You are the only on that i love - '''Hun Gong y Hoony Hon (Cameo) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: Miss A *'''Fue entrenada por: 3 años en JYP ent. *'Estilos de Baile:' Power Jazz, Hip Hop, Danza Folk China. *'Familia: '''Padres, un hermano (menor) y una hermana (mayor). *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido), Coreano (fluido), Tailandes (fluido) e Ingles (medio). *'Color Favorito: Rojo y amarillo *'Tipo ideal de Hombre: '''Que sea amble, que sea honesto y que sobre todo sea fiel a sus padres. La apariencia no importa, sólo que sea honesto, que tenga buen sentido del humor y que tenga sueños de un mejor futuro. *'Club de Fans: Feithful. *Antes de su debut participó, con Jia, en el MV "My Color" de 2PM. Es muy cercana a ellos, ellos revelaron que la obligaban a cocinarles cuando eran trainees *Debido a su gran belleza y su éxitoso cuerpo, la llaman Fei Goddess Diosa Fei *Es considerada la madre de las miss A. *JYP fue hasta la casa de Fei a pedirle a sus padres permiso de llevarsela a Corea. *La comparan con Kim Ah Joong pues ya que un muchas fotos se parecen. *Junto con Jia ,Hyerim de Wonder Girls, Sarah (Shin Hye Ji) y Xiao Fei (Hwang Yi Fei) fueron parte de un grupo llamado JYP Sisters en un programa de variedades chino. Se las conocía como las "Wonder Girls Chinas", hasta hicieron un cover de éstas mismas (Nobody Rainstone Remix). * Jun. K (2PM) le dice "King Fei" porque su apellido "Wang" significa Rey. *Es una gran atleta, lo demuestra durante el 3rd Idol Star Athletics Championships ganó la medalla de oro en salto de altura. *Es adicta a los videojuegos, cuando salen de gira no deja sus juegos ya que es una buena distracion para ella, hasta en una entrevista afirmo que era adicta a los videojuegos y algunos que otros mangas. *Cuando mencionan a sus padres se pone muy nostalgica y llora. *En su showcase con miss A en Singapore realizo un solo de la cancion i knew you were trouble de Taylor Swift. *En K-Collection in Seoul, Fei modeló por la pasarela y repartió manzanas a los admiradores. *Es la más femenina del grupo. *Es modelo de la marca CathyCat. *Tiene un cuello largo que la hace ver más glamurosa. *Ella dice que se siente más sexy en la secciones de foto. *Le gusta escuchar música mientras limpia. *Jung Il Hoon de BTOB la eligió como su tipo ideal. *A Fei le interesa mas actuar en peliculas que en dramas. *Vive junto con Suzy, ya que Jia se mudo a una pequeña casa. *Es muy cercana a los miembros de JYP NATION, considera a miss A parte de su familia, "hermanas menores'' ya que'' cuida mucho de sus doensaengs especialmente de Suzy, aunque ella siempre la esta observando y dandole masajes cuando Fei esta cansada". *Participa actualmente en el programa Master chef Korea celebrity, en el cual ha ganado en 3 episodios. *Es participante del programa version coreana, dancing with the stars. *Ha sido nombrada como blue ship por su reciente popularidad, debido a la variedad de programas donde ha estado mostrando sus diferentes habilidades. *En All The Kpop, Verbal Jint (quien es conocido por ser uno de los mejores raperos de Corea) la eligio como su tipo ideal. *A firmado contrato para la marca de ropa Connie Colin este año 2013. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Weibo *Google Galería Fei1.jpg Fei3.png Fei02.jpg Fei04.jpg Fei5.jpg Fei06.jpg Fei07.jpg Fei8.jpg Fei9.jpg Fei10.jpg Fei11.jpg Fei12.jpg Fei13.jpg Fei14.jpg Videos : : : Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JYP Entertainment